


Close Calls

by ShadamySomeday



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Perversion, Sexual Fantasy, all characters are adults, if you want to read a whole string of sexual fantasies then boy do i have the fic for you, silvaze is briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadamySomeday/pseuds/ShadamySomeday
Summary: Amy Rose wants to put thought into the ethics of secretly masturbating while listening to her friend’s voice over the phone, she really does...but she can’t stop. It doesn’t matter so long as he doesn’t know...right? Shadamy.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Close Calls

**Author's Note:**

> David Humphrey is unparalleled as a voice actor. His Shadow voice is...HOO BOY. Imagine this voice as you’re reading, particularly 00:25 to 00:30:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2QUUaYreSnk&t=22s  
> I swear to god he’s doing it on purpose.

_That’s what she said!_

Amy giggled as she sent the text. She put away her dishes from dinner, then laughed again at the text Blaze sent back to her.

**_God dammit, Amy, not again..._ **

_Aw, c’mon, you set yourself up for that one!_

Amy left the kitchen and walked to her bedroom while she waited for Blaze to respond. Her phone buzzed as she stepped through the doorway.

**_ANYWAY...the finals for the fencing tournament were today, and guess what?_ **

Amy’s eyes lit up, and she hurriedly replied.

_Let me guess: you won?_

**_Well, yeah, obviously...but Silver was my opponent in the final round!_ **

Amy frowned in confusion. She stripped off her jeans and sat on her bed to respond.

_Silver made it to the finals??? Was the competition really that bad?_

**_No...he was good. Like, REALLY good. I still won, but he’s improved a ton. He didn’t let up on me AT ALL. I couldn’t believe how hard it was._ **

Amy’s eyes went wide, and she cackled as she texted back.

_Now THAT is what she said! HAHAHA_

**_Ok, ok, I’ll give you that one...but you better not be getting on my back about Silver again. Haven’t I told you I DEFINITELY don’t have the hots for him?_ **

Amy thought back to all the times she DEFINITELY saw them sneaking glances at each other. She smirked.

_Fire puns won’t distract me, Blaze. Say what you want, but your subconscious was talking pretty loudly just then._

**_You used to be so sweet and innocent. Now you can’t get your head out of the gutter. How old are you again?_ **

Amy lied back and peeled off her shirt. She took off her bra and checked the time on her phone. Her face brightened.

_21...and you know I’m only gonna get worse from here. I have to get going for tonight, tho. Shadow’s gonna call in a few minutes!_

**_Still think it’s weird that you guys talk on the phone. I would literally light someone up if they called me instead of texting_ **

Amy snorted, easily able to picture her friend doing so. She slipped on her nightshirt but didn’t bother to button it.

_It’s kind of nice once you get used to it, but I get that. Night, Blaze! Love you!_

Blaze responded with a thumbs-up, and Amy smiled and propped her pillow up against the headboard. She leaned back and sighed, allowing her muscles to unwind after the long day. There was _something else_ she could do to let out the last bit of stress from her body...but she held off. For now.

The thought had only just occurred to her when her phone rang. She picked it up in her left hand and checked the time. _Eight o’clock exactly._ Amy was sure Shadow had no concept of the term “fashionably late,” but she didn’t mind. It was awfully nice to have something consistent in her life. She swiped her thumb to answer.

“Hi, Shadow!"

**“Hey, Amy. How’ve you been?”**

Amy immediately sighed. Any remaining tension vanished from her mind and body at Shadow’s deep, smooth tone.

“I’m doing great! How about you?”

It occurred to Amy that she would have said “miserable” about an hour ago...but that was how powerful Shadow’s voice was. There was more than one reason she loved talking on the phone with him, and the “kind of nice” explanation she’d given to Blaze was the understatement of the century.

**“I’m alright, but work was stressful. The G.U.N. commander chewed me out.”**

What Amy wanted to say was “you could easily quit your job and make a fortune doing ASMR videos,” but of course she couldn’t say that.

“Hey, at least it’s over, right? And it’s Friday, too!”

Shadow laughed softly on the other end, low and a bit rough. She shivered. _Oo, that’s just not fair. How can a girl listen to that and NOT react?_

**“True. And it’s always nice to talk to you at the end of the day. You’ve always been chipper, but you sound even more bubbly this way. Everyone sounds a little different over the phone.”**

_Yeah, or maybe having your voice directly in my ear like this makes me want to throw myself at you..._

“Right? It’s weird...but what was your commander irritated about?”

She heard a heavy sigh on the other end. Coming from someone so stoic, the exaggerated reaction made her giggle.

**“Well, _I_ think I didn’t do anything wrong, but according to the commander, I was _too rough.”_**

Amy’s eyes widened, and her pulse quickened. _Now THAT’S a nice image._ She was tempted to say “tell me more,” but that felt a bit too transparent.

“What do you mean?”

**“Hmph. I _may or may not_ have...thrown a car.”**

Amy’s eyes bugged out, and she let out a low, interested whistle. She stiffened at the instinctive reaction, then relaxed when she realized whistling was actually a pretty fair response to someone _throwing a car._

“Why did you do that?”

**“You know that Chao pet shop by Station Square? We were called in because a bunch of badniks came by and wrecked it. Broke all the windows. Took forever to get the poor Chao calmed down. I think it was a completely warranted show of force. The commander disagrees.”**

Amy found herself charmed once more by her serious friend’s huge soft spot for Chao. She snorted.

“Well, the commander’s wrong. Chao need to be protected.”

**“See? You get it.”**

Amy scratched her chin, trying to figure out a way to milk some more details out of him without being obvious about it.

“I’ve never seen anyone lift a car. I’m trying to picture it, like you’re some kind of superhero or something and you’re holding it over your head!”

He heard the laughter in her voice and chuckled back.

**“To be honest, I probably looked more like a villain. I was pretty pissed.”**

Amy licked her lips. She knew pretty much anyone else would have the good sense to be afraid of a pissed off Shadow, but she’d never been afraid of him, and she wasn’t exactly known for her sense of self-preservation to begin with. The mental image of Shadow, angry, passionate, and aggressive—while he held a car over his head, no less—only aroused her. Her right hand drifted inside her nightshirt of its own accord to gently squeeze and grope at her breast. _Well...guess we’re starting now, then._

**“But cars are easy. The column was the tough part.”**

Amy’s eyes shot open.

“The column...?”

**“Yeah. This giant stone column detached from the weakened building and fell on three of our guys. I had to lift it off of them. I’m still surprised no one was seriously injured.”**

Amy gulped.

“All by yourself?! That sounds heavy!”

**“Damn right. I’m lucky to have my strength and quick recovery time, because my muscles did NOT like me after that. My legs were shaking so badly that I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to stand afterward.”**

Amy’s eyes slid shut at the description. She pictured the way his lean muscles would tense and flex, the strain showing in his expression as sweat dripped down his face, and the way he’d grunt from exertion. She shifted her thumb to rub her nipple, and she gently pinched it. She sighed and let her head fall back and tilt toward her ceiling.

More importantly, though...if he could single-handedly lift a giant stone column, then he’d surely have no trouble lifting her and pinning her against a wall. It would be the simplest thing in the world for him to hold her body close in his strong arms, tightly gripping her thighs as he thrust deep inside her and leaned in to whisper in her ear...

**“Amy? You still there?”**

Amy flinched. _God dammit, Amy, get ahold of yourself!_

“Sorry! I spaced out for a sec! What did you say?”

Shadow snorted.

**“Nothing, just that I did something really stupid. All I had to do was grab the column and move it with Chaos Control, but I didn’t realize that until _just after_ I lifted it. You know, like an idiot.”**

The two of them laughed in tandem. Amy did her best to keep the breathless tone out of her voice as she did. _It’s no dumber than I am during these phone calls..._

**“The day ended alright, though. It’s finally warm enough to ride my motorcycle to work.”**

“Oo, nice! I’ve always thought that would be fun.”

**“You’ve never tried it?”**

“Nope. Never had the chance.”

The subsequent pause and Shadow’s aghast tone indicated that he felt this was a great injustice.

**“I’ll have to fix that, then. I’d be happy to give you a ride.”**

Amy bit her lip. _Oh, I’d love to ride SOMETHING of yours..._ It really wasn’t fair to have a brain like hers. Blaze was right: Amy’s mind was definitely always in the gutter, but no one but Amy knew exactly how bad it was. All someone had to do was mention a word that could be vaguely linked to sex, and her brain just STOPPED to drag her back into debauchery. Hell, she’d never even ridden anyone before, and her brain _still_ did this.

“Really? I’d love to!”

**“Of course. I’ll take you anywhere you want."**

_How about a bedroom?_ Her fingers drifted down to settle between her thighs. Once her mind got started, it wouldn’t stop until her brain was full to the brim with these thoughts. She could easily see the two of them sitting on this very bed. All it would take was him speaking gently to her. His soft, alluring voice was more than enough to relax and seduce her if he ever wanted to, and it was probably a good thing that he had no way of knowing that. She wasn’t sure exactly how long it would take before she would lose control and push him down into her sheets. Amy slowly pressed and rubbed her hand against the fabric of her underwear as she thought of the words he’d say to her when she lowered herself onto his dick. “ _How does it feel?” “You look so sexy right now.” “Fuck...you feel so good.”_ Once they were close, he’d grip and squeeze her ass, rolling his hips up to meet her and pushing himself deeper inside of her.

“That sounds awesome! Are you free on Sunday afternoon?”

She patted herself on the back for sounding like a normal person this time despite the fantasy and masturbation. After the fifth time she did this, she moved past “Is it ethical to masturbate to your friend’s voice without telling him” and decided it didn’t really matter if he didn’t know anyway. In her defense, she often didn’t even notice she was doing it at first, and it didn’t seem like the kind of thing Shadow would concern himself with anyway, given that he’d never dated anyone. She’d always found it a little amusing that someone with such a sexy voice had little to no interest in sex, at least as far as she could tell. It was one of those little oddities that reminded her that the universe works in funny ways sometimes.

**“Yeah. I’ve got nothing going on. I’ll come pick you up. How does three o’clock sound?”**

She grinned, excited in a much more innocent way than before. _He’ll be in front of me on the bike, so he won’t be talking right into my ear, meaning I won’t get turned on in front of him and feel guilty. Sweet!_

“That sounds great! I can’t wait!”

**“Nice. So how was work for you, then?”**

Amy groaned audibly.

“Normally I love working at the bakery, but today was _miserable!_ I burned a batch of cookies, spilled cake batter on the floor, got yelled at by some woman who got mad at us for making her wedding cake ‘wrong,’ and when I pointed out the receipt that showed we made it _exactly_ as she’d ordered, she told my manager I had a bad attitude. Thankfully, my manager knew she was full of shit and didn’t write me up, but it just drove me nuts!”

She could hear Shadow suck in air through his teeth in sympathy.

**“That sucks. You deserve to be treated much better than that.”**

Amy’s heart warmed at the sentiment.

“Right? I do! I work my ass off! _And_ some creepy customer hit on me. We’re not supposed to give customers the stink-eye, but he wouldn’t leave until I did.”

She could’ve been imagining it, but she thought she heard a soft growl coming from Shadow’s end.

**“You need me to stop by and knock some heads? Nobody messes with my friends.”**

Amy gave a small smile. The image of Shadow threateningly lifting that sleazeball by the collar was definitely appealing. The tone of his voice as he’d snarl at the guy to back off completed the image nicely.

“Nah, I got it. That guy couldn’t take me in a fight if he tried. One hit from the Piko Piko hammer would be more than enough.”

**“Good. Let me know if he pesters you again, though. If it does take more than one hit, I’d be happy to take a shot myself.”**

Amy giggled, flattered that he backed her up while also respecting her autonomy. Not everyone was willing to do that.

“It shouldn’t be a problem, but I’ll give you a call if he gets too persistent. Customer service jobs are kind of a bitch when it comes to creeps, so I might need backup if that happens!”

**“The pleasure would be all mine.”**

Amy licked her lips. _All YOURS, you think? Are you sure?_ Her fingers slipped inside her underwear.

**“Didn’t you say you were doing great, though? I thought today sucked.”**

Amy’s hand stilled. _Fuck...hmm..._

“Yeah, but I was texting Blaze before you called! She won her fencing competition today!”

**“Naturally.”**

A smile crept into her voice.

“Yeah, but she was up against Silver in the finals, and he’s gotten way better. She was...impressed, to say the least.”

He apparently caught her implications. He laughed once more, the same appealing laugh that made her shudder. Her hand slipped farther down.

**“I’m guessing she still has a thing for him, then?”**

Amy pressed her fingertips to her clit, and her breath hitched.

“Oh, no doubt. She won’t admit it, though. It’s pretty funny.”

**“He definitely likes her, he’s just afraid to say it. I’m not very close with Silver, but it’s obvious. It’s kind of cute to see someone so serious get so embarrassed.”**

Amy’s shoulders relaxed as she lightly rubbed her fingers over the sensitive area. She focused as intently as she could on the conversation as her eyes drifted halfway shut and warmth and pleasure pulsed in her lower body.

“I can totally picture that! Silver’s so unintentionally adorable sometimes. Don’t tell him I said that...and don’t tell Blaze, either! Don’t want to get in her way.”

**“What, is Silver not your type?”**

She spread her legs, appreciating the hint of teasing that crept into his voice.

“Psh! As if.”

**“So who is, then? I thought you were into heroic male hedgehogs.”**

Amy’s eyes narrowed, but she kept going, unable to resist the unusual flavor of mischief in his voice. Embarrassingly enough, it took her a minute to remember he meant Silver, not himself. She was glad she figured that out before she could say something dumb and incriminating like “especially if they’re fast!”

“Why? Are you curious?”

He hummed softly, and she pressed her lips together to keep from breathing too heavily as she felt herself grow more aroused at the sound. It only got worse as an unexpected undertone of playfulness caressed her ear.

**“Well, I wasn’t before, but now that you’re making such a big deal out of it...”**

Amy grinned and tilted her head down, embarrassed.

“Well...it’s not just men...but that’s all you’re getting out of me!”

Shadow tsked, disappointed.

**“That’s it? So stingy. And here I thought I’d get to mess around with you.”**

Amy bit her lip. She could tell she was blushing. _Oh, you can do THAT anytime._ She noticed that her head had fallen to the side, exposing her neck. She knew it was a submissive gesture, not that she’d ever admit that out loud to anyone. Amy Rose was a lot of things, but she wasn’t _submissive—_ well, except for that one time. Her fingers started inching their way farther down at the thought.

Amy and Shadow were sparring as they so often did, keeping their moves sharp for whichever threat came next. She was on the offensive, swinging her hammer with such frequency and finesse that no one she knew could even begin to fend her off—that is, anyone but Shadow. He dodged and blocked strike after strike until they were both panting with the effort. Amy grinned at the challenge, and he smirked back.

Amy eventually grew tired of this and charged forward with a more daring attack. She saw the spark in his eye too late. He launched forward and slid under her hammer, tripping her up by hooking his foot under the back of her knee. Before she knew it, she’d landed on her back, and he was straddling her. Even then, she kept fighting. This was far from the first time they’d grappled like this. She defended herself with the handle of the hammer, fending him off and matching his determined scowl with her own. Finally, he slipped his forearm under the handle and forced it out of her hands with his elbow, then tossed it aside. Before she could recover, he grabbed ahold of her wrists and pinned them down. She tried to wriggle them out of his grip, but he was one of the few people she knew who had stronger arms than she did. She panted and tried to riddle out a way to use her legs to get free. Unfortunately for her, he growled right next to her ear with the effort of holding her down. Her muscles immediately stiffened as she felt heat pulse between her legs. On top of that, he leaned in and snarled, “I love the way you never give up. Everyone else would’ve thrown in the towel by now, but not you. You’re always willing to take everything I can give.”

The combination of his accidentally suggestive words, the dark, aggressive timbre of his husky voice, and the weight of his warm, toned body on top of hers was almost enough to make her come right then and there, even without the friction she desired. His deep breaths tickled the fur around her ear. She could hear it, the barest hint of his voice as he panted, and it made her fall limp. Her head rolled to the side, exposing her neck to him as she shivered and whined in need. Distantly, she could hear him scolding her for exposing such a vulnerable spot to her opponent, but she wasn’t registering the words so much as the way he said them, the way his serious tone comfortably held her there. He really was strong enough to do anything he wanted with her at the time, and that was exactly what she wanted him to do. Even when he stopped and pulled his head back to properly look at her, she didn’t move a muscle, unable to think of anything but him railing her right then and there, hands bruising her hips as he roughly held her against the mat, growling and panting as she cried out, body shaking underneath him as he subdued her and sated their carnal desires.

It was probably a good thing that they were interrupted by someone shyly clearing her throat. Amy forced her hazy eyes open, and they bugged out when she saw Rouge standing there, leaning against the doorway and covering her mouth with a hand. She’d never seen Rouge blush before, but she wasn’t about to call her out when she was sure she’d never been redder herself. Shadow looked up at her, casual as ever even while pinning Amy’s hands down. “Hey, Rouge. What’s up?”

She hesitated. “Uh...I was planning on telling you dinner’s almost ready so you two can shower beforehand, but...do you need some alone time first?” She wore a wide, awkward smile and mostly looked at Amy as she said it.

Shadow replied. “Nah, we’re just finishing up.” He stood up, leaving her feeling cold. She almost whimpered at his sudden absence. He held out a hand to help her up, and she tried to hide the way her legs shook when she stood up. She shyly averted her gaze as they passed Rouge. Later, Rouge teasingly asked Amy how long she’d had a crush on Shadow. She insisted that she didn’t, which was technically true. She just had a crush on his voice.

Amy spread her legs. Her mouth fell open as she rubbed her fingers in gentle circles. Thinking about that day always made her wet, and today was no exception. She slipped two fingers inside of herself, her arousal making it easy. She shuddered at the warm, slick feeling as she pushed her fingers deeper. A soft whimper escaped her lips.

**“What was that?”**

Amy froze, petrified. She never wanted to accuse Shadow of imagining things during these calls, so she tried to buy herself some time to think of an excuse.

“What was what?”

**“There was a soft noise from your end. It was pretty quiet. What was it?”**

She pursed her lips. _Think, think, think...AHA!_

“Oh, THAT noise. I’m just feeding my Chao before bed!”

**“Ah, makes sense. No wonder it was so cute.”**

Amy’s heart gave an unexpected thump at hearing her small, involuntary vocalization called “cute.” She tried to downplay her reaction, chalking it up to being single for too long and fingering herself while he said it.

“He’s no cuter than your Chao, though! I still can’t believe you got him to look just like you. He really is the spitting image of you, and it’s adorable!”

**“So you think I’m cute, then?”**

Amy’s expression turned suspicious, not that he could see it. She curled her fingers inside of her and let her mouth fall open in a silent gasp before she responded.

“What do you mean? We’re talking about Chao, aren’t we?”

**“Well, you said my Chao is cute, and that he looks just like me, soooo...”**

Amy grinned and shook her head. She rubbed her fingers just right inside of her, exactly where she knew she liked it. Her legs quivered.

“You...you can’t apply the transitive property to Chao! That’s not how this works!”

**“So you _don’t_ think I’m cute.”**

Amy shook her head. _This damn hedgehog._ She licked her lips, hand shaking as she worked herself over.

“I never said that. Don’t twist my words!”

**“So I am, then?”**

Amy groaned from the pleasure. She almost panicked, but then she realized that was a completely valid response to his tiresome teasing.

“It’s just—it’s not the first word I think of when I hear ‘Shadow the hedgehog,’ alright?”

He laughed as she did.

**“Don’t worry about it, Rose. I’m just fucking with you.”**

Amy’s eyes shot open. _God damn, the innuendo is KILLING ME today!_ There wasn’t really a way around this one, so she just submitted to it. _You are most definitely NOT fucking with me, Shadow...but that could be arranged._ She couldn’t roll onto her stomach with both her hands occupied like this, but she could still picture it. She’d sat on Shadow’s bed before in a completely platonic sense, so her brain didn’t have to stretch too far to imagine lying face-down on it, and it didn’t take much to picture him on top of her, burying himself inside of her. She’d feel the vibrations as he groaned into her neck in ecstasy. He’d grasp her quills tightly and pull her head to the side so he could bite and suck her skin. He’d thrust into her over and over, hot and thick and deep, making her moan so loudly that they couldn’t hear his headboard knocking into the wall. Without breaking his rhythm, Shadow would shift his body farther up to mutter filthy things in his husky baritone. _“It feels so good inside you, Rose.” “I want to make you come so badly.” “How many times do you think I can get you off before I come inside you?”_ She’d grasp at the sheets underneath her. With every word he spoke, she’d get closer. At the last minute, she’d remember how much Shadow’s neighbors complained last time, and she’d frantically snatch up one of his pillows. As her muscles clenched, she’d bite hard into it and let out a scream of pleasure at what he was making her feel. Liquid heat would throb between her legs, and the way her walls rhythmically clenched around him would make Shadow release inside of her. Without a pillow within reach, he’d hold her tightly against his body and bite hard into her shoulder to hide his groan of ecstasy. The pain, the pleasure, and his masculine voice would make her shudder and clench around him once more.

**“Amy? You alright?”**

“Mmmyeah? Why?”

_Well, I ALMOST sounded normal. Could anyone really blame me this time? He straight-up said ‘fucking,’ and he called me Rose..._ No one else was allowed to call her that, but she couldn’t say no when she heard Shadow say it. That man could read the damn dictionary and she’d stick around to listen.

**“You’re breathing kind of hard. Are you okay?”**

Amy frowned and tried not to be distracted by the wet sound of her own fingers sliding in and out of her body. _Shit...hmm..._

“Oh, that? I’m working out.”

**“But you said you were working out when I called you yesterday. You know you’re supposed to skip days, right? Your muscles need to rest.”**

_Shiiiiit..._

“Yeah, but it’s leg day. Yesterday was arm day.”

_I never wanted to be this good at lying. Now I’m secretly getting myself off to the sound of my friend’s voice and becoming a better liar every day. What the hell happened to me?_

**“Ah, gotcha. That’s not a bad idea. We should work out together sometime.”**

Amy made a small noise of interest and allowed herself to pant a little louder, deciding she might as well keep up the ruse of “working out.” She pressed her heels against the bed for better leverage.

“Yeah? I’ve heard that helps people keep each other motivated.”

**“Yeah, plus we can check each other’s forms. Make sure we’re doing our leg exercises right, you know?”**

Amy let out a deep breath, not sure whether her brain was a blessing or a curse as his words dragged her through the gutter once more.

Forms. Yeah.

_“No, that’s not quite right—try standing here so you can see it,” Shadow asked, bringing her to stand in front of a wall of mirrors in a conveniently empty gym. “Plant your feet here—no, farther apart. Let me just...” He crouched in front of her between her legs, then took her shin in his hands to spread her legs farther apart. He allowed his hands to linger there, then looked up to see her biting her lip, turning red at seeing him there. “You okay?” She nodded furiously, and he smiled, somewhat more roguishly than he typically did. “Good.” His fingers danced higher to massage her calf. “Someone’s been working hard.” Amy folded her hands behind her back, suddenly shy. Seeing her nervous face, Shadow stood up instead and ruffled her quills. “Looks good from here.” He stepped to the side, and Amy started to move her legs back together, only for Shadow to place a hand on her shoulder. “Whoa, hold up a sec. I still need to check your back.”_ My back?

_He slid over to stand right behind her, pressing his chest to her back. She tensed up at first, but then he slid his hands up to gently rub and squeeze her shoulders, and she relaxed a little. He nuzzled his cheek affectionately against her temple and muttered, “There’s no need to be shy. You’ve gotten stronger, better, and faster every year. You’ve more than earned the right to be proud of yourself.” All the tension left her muscles in that moment. Nothing could relax her the way his smooth voice could, like it was a balm for her mind, smoothing every edge and soothing every scratch until she was left with nothing but gratification...and an itch. Her head tilted back toward him, leaning into his touch. A sigh of comfort and anticipation passed her lips. One of his strong hands slid down her back, then back up, applying just the right amount of pressure. “Make sure you keep your back completely straight for this one,” he said, murmuring into her neck as a heated shiver ran down her spine. He slipped his other hand to the front, grazing his fingers along her torso and gradually making his way upward._

_“Don’t close your eyes. You need to be watching if you want to get this right, you know?” Amy’s eyes fluttered open halfway, and she tilted her head forward again. The sight of Shadow’s hands all over her body while he stared into her eyes, face half-buried in her neck, made her gasp softly. He smirked at the reaction and slowly slid his hand higher until he could gently rub and fondle her breast through her thin tank top. She let out a shuddered breath at the pleasant feeling. She wanted to look away out of embarrassment, but she couldn’t tear her gaze away from what he was doing to her...or turn away from the look in his blood-red eyes._

_He slid his other hand lower down her back. “You don’t get nearly enough respect for all the things you’ve done and the way you look after people. You’ve transformed yourself into a real powerhouse, and you worked your ass off to do it.” As he said that, his hand reach her ass and aggressively squeezed it. She let out an involuntary squeak in response, and he chuckled softly. “So cute.” He didn’t take his hand away, instead choosing to leave it there and keep massaging her backside. For a moment, he did nothing more, content to slowly stimulate her while she let out quiet moans and arched her back to lean into him. Amy felt awkward not having anything to hold onto, so she latched onto his arm with one hand and fisted the other in the hem of her shorts. “God...you’re so sexy like this.” Amy’s heart pounded at Shadow’s words, and her head fell to the side again. He gratefully accepted the invitation, pressing his soft lips to her neck. She felt her legs tremble as he kissed, nipped, and sucked the sensitive skin. His hands and mouth got more aggressive as he tried to get more of her and hear how much she was enjoying what he was doing to her, and she obliged._

Real-life Amy squinted. _This one feels...different..._ Her eyes fell shut again as she increased the speed of her fingers. Her toes curled from the heat and pleasure. Her curiosity outweighed her apprehension, and she lost herself in the fantasy again, allowing her creative mind to take her further down.

_He pulled away from her neck with a soft sound, then laughed quietly and said, “I never finished checking your form, did I?” She frowned, eyes hazy with confusion. “We can’t go farther until I finish checking your legs.” Her back suddenly felt cold as he pulled away and stepped around her to stand between her and the mirror. He stood barely an inch away, then wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed against the small of her back until she gasped and arched her back into him. He took ahold of her jaw with his other hand and gently but firmly tilted her face up to look into his intense red eyes. Shadow already had a few inches on her, but with her legs spread, he towered over her more than usual, and she bit her lip when he smirked down at her, apparently noticing the difference as well. He leaned down_ almost _far enough to kiss her, only to stop just short of her lips. “Is there something wrong? You like you want something,_ Rose.” _Her hands shook and her lips trembled at his teasing tone, but she just whimpered and kept silent. He sighed in response. “Maybe you’ll be ready to tell me later.”_

**“So you work out at home, then?”**

Amy’s legs shook from the motions of her fingers. Her breath hitched, and she let out a shaky exhale, hoping it sounded enough like typical heavy breathing.

“Didn’t need it today. It was warm enough to go for a run outside, so I didn’t need the gym for cardio or anything.”

The fib was easy. Keeping her voice steady wasn’t. She swallowed harshly.

**“Yeah, I wouldn’t want to have this conversation at the gym. I’m always relaxing in bed when I talk to you like this.”**

Amy’s eyes shot open. A sudden flash of heat pulsed inside of her at his words, and her whole body quivered in response. _That...was a weird thing to share._

That wasn’t the only strange thing about this call. In her fantasies with Shadow, she never even tried to speak—and why would she? This was about _his_ voice and how easily it could make her come unraveled. It was a fantasy, not a conversation.

And they never kissed. _Ever._ It had never even been a consideration...until now, apparently.

The fantasy tugged at her mind again, and she tried to push her concerns aside as she let it pull her under once more.

_Shadow sank to his knees and slouched down in front of her. He brushed his fingers against her calf once more. “I really did mean it before, you know. It’s obvious you’ve put in a lot of work,” he said, gliding his hand up slowly and applying more pressure. “I’ve seen you fight plenty of times, but I always feel kind of bad...” She looked down at him in confusion, then shuddered as his fingers slipped higher to press into the sensitive skin at the back of her knee. He snickered and answered her unspoken question. “Because every time I do, I just want to see what_ else _you can do with these legs.” She jolted at the blunt statement. He matched her shocked look with a smirk and lean in to kiss and nip at her inner thigh, slowly making his way upward. She moaned quietly at his teasing touches, and he responded by sucking softly at her skin and skimming his fingers higher on her thigh, brushing just underneath the hem of her shorts. She wanted to reach forward and touch his head, to guide and encourage his motions. Just like before, though, she was paralyzed, only able to clench her hands into fists and shake in pleasure and anticipation._

_Once he’d had his fill of teasing her, he straightened up on his knees again. He lifted up her shirt a few inches, then lightly kissed her stomach. She giggled a little at first at the ticklish feeling. In response, he moved lower and pressed open-mouthed kisses to her midriff until he reached the waistband of her shorts. Her muscles quivered at the feeling, and he gripped her hips and locked eyes with her. While her body shook unsteadily, he pulled away a little, lips brushing against her as he spoke. “You’re looking at me like that again. Are you sure you don’t want anything from me?”_

_She opened her mouth to try and answer, then stalled out. He kept his intense gaze locked on her, just as endlessly patient as he always was with her. He rubbed his thumbs against her hipbones, making her shiver. Despite all the teasing, though, her nerve still ran out, and she snapped her mouth shut and looked away. Shadow paused, then stood up and shrugged, still smiling. He kept his hands on her hips and stayed just high enough to avoid her lips again, matching her frustrated look with a smirk. “No worries. I have a few ideas.” He released her to step around and stand behind her once more. He guided her forward to stand right in front of the mirror, then wrapped an arm around her body to pull her back against his chest. She’d been looking at his reflection, but then he lifted his free hand to grasp her chin, turning it slightly so she was looking at herself. Shadow surprised her by whispering right into her ear. “Have I ever told you I think you’re beautiful?” She jumped in response, seeing the shock on her own face in the mirror. Shadow looked confused at her reaction. “I haven’t?” She pressed her lips together and looked away. He scoffed, then gently tilted her chin so she was looking at herself again. “Then I’ll have to make up for lost time. You’re beautiful, Amy Rose. You really are.” Fantasy Amy stared into the mirror for a long time. She steeled herself, then opened her mouth...and spoke._

_“...Thank you.”_

Back in the real world, Amy’s train of thought halted. _Did I just...talk?!_

_..._

_That’s not supposed to happen._

**“But it really is nice, isn’t it? There’s nothing like talking on the phone and actually hearing someone’s voice. I know I’m old fashioned...”**

A quick, shaky laugh left Amy’s mouth.

“N-no kidding.”

She wasn’t sure whether her voice was shaking from arousal or nerves. He laughed, too, and the tone of it made her shudder and arch her back.

**“Right...but no one else gives it a chance. You’re the only one who’s been willing to try it with me. Thanks for always indulging me, _Rose.”_**

Amy tried not to choke at the odd word choice. Her eyes went wide, but her fingers kept moving, bringing her the pleasure she craved despite it all. _I...I don’t_ think _that one’s a double entendre, is it? I know I’m perverted, but it still sounds weird...am I getting worse?_

“Uh...no problem! I know what you mean!”

_Amy squirmed in pleasure in his arms. He’d slipped a hand down the front of her shorts, and his fingers were lightly teasing her, rubbing her slowly. She’d locked her jaw shut to try and muffle her noises of pleasure. The hand on her chin shifted, and Shadow rubbed his thumb along her lower lip, gently coaxing her mouth open. “Don’t hold it in, Rose. I want to hear you.” He pressed his fingers more firmly against her clit and stroked her slowly, and a loud cry was torn from her throat. His eyes in the mirror glazed over, and he licked his lips. “Fuck...I love hearing you moan.”_

_Amy had never looked in a mirror while she was aroused before. She wasn’t used to seeing the flush that spread across her face, staining her cheeks red while her heart pounded fast and heavy in her chest. Her mouth was open to let out the moans and pants he wanted to hear. She could see him staring at her in the mirror, his gaze fixated on her expression. Shadow’s eyes fell to half-mast as he watched her come undone from his efforts. He shifted his hand farther down to press two of his fingers inside of her with a wet sound. Her mouth opened wider to let out a loud gasp. Her muscles tensed, then relaxed as he pressed his lips to her ear and whispered, “I can’t wait to be inside you.” He pushed his fingers a little deeper and curled them inside her, his position allowing him to rub her just right. She squeezed her eyes shut and keened from his ministrations. Her head tilted back toward him. He leaned in and tugged at her ear with his teeth. She squirmed and whimpered in pleasure in response. He chuckled darkly right in her ear and bit harder, still moving his fingers as he did so. Between the seductive sounds, the pain of the bite, and the way he kept stimulating her, Amy trembled from head to toe. She felt her inner walls pulse around his fingers, hot and slick from arousal._

_He slowly dragged his mouth away, scraping his teeth along her ear as he went. Her voice grew in volume and desperation until he let it slip away through his teeth. He couldn’t keep the surprise and fondness out of his voice as he murmured, “You’re already so wet. Do you really want me that badly?”_

_Her moans gave way for a growl, shaky but sincere. “Like you can talk. Your dick has been digging into my back since you started feeling me up down there.”_

_Shock momentarily spread across Shadow’s face when she finally talked back. She smirked at him and licked her lips. His eyes narrowed, and he grinned in excitement. “If that’s how you feel, maybe I should do something with it.” She shivered at his words. He took his hands away, then pressed down on her back to bend her over. He guided her arms so she could brace herself against the mirror. She panted and watched his reflection as he moved her legs a little closer together, just enough to let him pull her shorts down to her thighs. She didn’t have time to feel cold or exposed before he guided his cock between her legs and pressed up against her. He didn’t penetrate her quite yet, just thrust forward a little and smiled at how she trembled at the friction._ “Now _will you tell me what you want?”_

_She breathed heavily and looked at his reflection over her shoulder. Again, he waited for her, patient to a fault. His face carried a different emotion as he gazed into her eyes. It was fond, but it wasn’t friendship. Not quite._

_Amy wasn’t prepared to answer the question in her mind just yet, so she gulped and shoved it aside. She gathered her courage and narrowed her eyes. “Will you just fuck me already?”_

_His eyes widened at the command, and then he smirked, pleased. “As you wish.” He lifted her hips and licked his lips at the sight. Her body shook when he dragged his cock back, sliding it against her pussy. Then, he lined himself up and pushed inside of her._

“FUCK!”

**“Amy? Are you alright?!”**

Back in the real world, Amy’s eyes shot open wide, and her blood went cold. Her muscles clenched and froze—except for her right hand, which stubbornly kept going.

“........................I FORGOT I HAD LAUNDRY IN THE DRYER! SHIT, I NEED TO TAKE CARE OF THAT!”

She’d never heard Shadow laugh louder.

**“That’s it? That’s all it takes to set you off?! Damn, I was actually scared for a minute!”**

Amy barely suppressed her huge sigh of relief, hiding it behind nervous laughter. _“Set me off” is right. I can’t believe I never noticed how oblivious Shadow is until we started these phone calls. It’s almost cute._

“Yeah...doesn’t take much, haha.”

Shadow’s laughter joined hers.

**“Doesn’t surprise me. You’re pretty vocal, aren’t you?”**

Amy clenched her jaw and looked up at her ceiling. If she’d had a hand free, she would have face palmed. _SHADOW. JUST—OH MY GOD._

“Uh...yeah, heh. I get that a lot. I’ve always been dramatic!”

**“Mm...I don’t know. I think I’d just say you’re passionate.”**

Shadow said the word more slowly than he strictly had to, adding _something_ to it that made her flustered. Amy squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head insistently. _Sometimes I swear he does that on purpose._

_Shadow sheathed himself all the way in, taking her to her core. He moaned at the intense feeling, and she gasped harshly. He squeezed her hips and bowed his head, waiting for both of them to adjust. They panted in tandem. Amy had shut her eyes. She opened them again with difficulty and looked up to see Shadow was gazing at her reflection. His eyes had_ that _look to them, the fondness that went beyond friendship._

_Whenever he looked at her like that, it made her...nervous? Was that the word?_

_She shook it off again and frowned, determined. “What are you waiting for?”_

_He laughed, sounding surprised and charmed at the demand. “You asked for it.”_

_With an answer like that, Amy expected him to fuck her hard and fast from the get-go, but that wasn’t at all what happened. He let out a shaky sigh and slowly pulled almost all the way out, then slid back in at the same pace. A shuddered breath left her lips. She arched her back further to give him a better angle to work with, and she hissed as the new angle let him stimulate her even more. Encouraged, he licked his lips and smiled. He rubbed his fingers against her hips._

_His pace was torturously slow. She groaned in frustration. “Go faster. I can handle it.”_

_“Hmph.” His reflection was smug. He did move faster...barely. “How’s this?”_

_Amy growled and leveled him with an irritated scowl in the mirror. She opened her mouth to say something snarky in response, but her words were interrupted with a pleasured cry as he leaned down a little further and hit her just right. She shivered. By the low, satisfied laugh behind her, Amy could tell Shadow was taking that as encouragement, and she was powerless to argue with how he was making her feel._

_He leaned down to press his body against hers. His hands slid up to grip at her waist. He nipped at her ear, far more gently than before. His eyes were more heated and lustful than ever, but he still kept his pace just as slow, as if he were tormenting her on purpose...and knowing how_ this _Shadow was acting, he almost definitely_ was _messing with her. She tried to push her hips back against him to speed things along, but he squeezed her affectionately to prevent her attempts._

_Her head dropped. Her arms shook, and her fingers futilely tried to grasp at the mirror in pleasure and frustration. His slick, patient rhythm made her pant in desperation._

_“What’s the hurry?”_

_Shadow’s hand migrated up to tilt her chin, making her look at her own reflection. Lust and urgency looked back at her. Her eyes were hazy with desire. “Isn’t it obvious? I want you to fuck me harder. I want to get off. Don’t you?” Her voice sounded more and more strained as she spoke._

_“I’m enjoying every second of this. I want it to last as long as possible.” His grin was heated but sincere. “I love doing this with you. No need to rush.”_

_Shadow’s voice had the typical calm, controlled tone it always did. Whenever Shadow spoke, the sound always made every drop of stress and uncertainty flow out of her. Something about the way he spoke to her made her feel safe, as if he could handle any situation that came their way, no matter how perilous._

_“Do you really want this to end so soon?”_

_Shadow kissed the top of her head and looked down at her, waiting for her response. She hesitated. Every strong, steady thrust he made felt deeper than the last. Amy averted her eyes to avoid answering the question, and she focused on how good he was making her feel. She heard Shadow sigh quietly above her. He pressed kisses down her temple, then her cheek, and then slowly and firmly down her neck. He sucked softly as he went, and she shuddered in response._

Amy’s eyes were wide and nervous at the turn her fantasy was taking, but her body liked it more than ever. She subconsciously took her time more while fingering herself. Her body grew hotter around her fingers.

**“Sucks that you have to take care of your laundry. I was really enjoying this.”**

“Me too. I hope we get to talk longer tomo—uh...can we talk tomorrow, too?”

She bit her lip anxiously. They’d talked yesterday _and_ today, and now she was inviting him to chat tomorrow, too? _We used to do this once a week..._

**“Of course. I’d love to.”**

Something about his soft but enthused tone made Amy let out a sigh she hadn’t known she was holding. It came out more breathy than she’d intended, but if he noticed, he didn’t say anything.

_Shadow kept silent but respected her wishes by moving faster. The way his thickness stretched and rubbed her deep inside pushed aside any complicated thoughts about feelings. The relief and powerful sensations he inflicted made her legs tremble underneath her. His movements drew moans and strained cries out of her, and she didn’t muffle them at all, remembering how much he loved hearing her. He nipped and nuzzled at the juncture between her neck and shoulder in gratitude and appreciation. One of his hands drifted down her body to rest on her clit. She squirmed underneath him and gasped. He didn’t do much at first, just lightly teased her. She cried out in frustration. His quiet laughter made her ear flick in response. “So cute.”_

_Amy wanted to ask exactly what was cute about their situation, but she couldn’t manage it with what he was doing to her, and his next action made it impossible._

_Shadow shifted his hand a bit lower. Without breaking his rhythm, he dipped his first two fingers where she was wet from arousal and slid them back up to rub the sensitive spot, making the motion smoother. Amy gasped in desperation. Encouraged, Shadow kept his speed steady and coordinated his movements. She moved her hips to match his pace. She heard his breath hitch behind her._

_Shadow dragged his teeth along her neck for a moment, but he didn’t bite her quite yet. “Do you want to come, sweetheart?” The statement made her shudder, and her heart thumped loudly._

_“Yeah—!”_

Amy’s eye twitched. _Wait...since when does Shadow call me_ that?!

_At her frantic response, Shadow hugged her more tightly and kept stimulating her exactly the way she wanted him to. Her pulse sped up as he teasingly pressed his teeth to her neck, then bit down. The sting of it made her writhe and cry out. It combined with the heated pleasure between her legs to send her over the edge. Shadow grunted at the way she throbbed around his length, but he held on, keeping his pace while he pulled his mouth back a little to lick soothingly at the bite mark he’d just left._

Amy had always had an unusually strong kink for being bitten, but everyone she’d been with either hadn’t been comfortable with it or wouldn’t bite hard enough. The fact that Shadow would probably have enough intensity to go all out AND he had the small fangs a handful of Mobians did made her gasp loudly as his fantasy counterpart sank his teeth into her.

**“Amy? Are you okay?!”**

Amy made a small, startled noise, and her heart pounded.

“UH...I STUBBED MY TOE ON THE WAY TO THE LAUNDRY ROOM! I’m alright, though!”

**“Fuck, Amy, I almost lost it for a second!”**

Shadow sounded odd, as if he were trying to hide legitimate worry under a joke. Regrettably, she knew she wasn’t going to last much longer with the mounting pleasure she felt, so she gulped to hold back her panting and reassure him.

“Sorry, I guess I wasn’t paying attention! I should probably let you go before I run into something else!”

**“Yeah. You’ll need your hands to fold laundry anyway.”**

_Amy’s legs almost gave out underneath her when she came, but Shadow held onto her tightly, and she kept her hands planted against the mirror. When she looked back up at her reflection, her face was a complete and utter mess. She was bright red and shining with sweat, and her quills were frazzled and sticking to her face._

_“You’re really beautiful right now, you know that?” Shadow commented, sounding breathless with exertion and admiration. He thrust himself faster inside of her, working toward his own completion and winding her up again in the process._

_Amy actually laughed. “You’re full of shit. I’m a fucking mess right now.”_

_Her amusement melted into a gasp when he rolled his hips at a different angle. He responded with his own laughter. “Of course you are. That’s the best part. I get to see what I can reduce you to.” He started fucking her harder. She cried out a little louder. Her arms and shoulders shook from the effort of holding herself up against the mirror. “I just love how sensitive you are. I don’t even need to touch you, do I? I can see it in this mirror as well as you can. All I have to do is talk to you the right way to push you over the edge.” Her eyes widened, and they both knew she was caught. His smirk widened. “No one else knows how much of a pervert you are, do they? Lucky me.”_

_Amy squeezed her eyes shut. She knew she should have been ashamed, but her body only felt hotter at his words. She could hear his deep laughter behind her, just as sexy as always, at her body’s reaction._

Amy’s eyes clenched shut in the real world, too, and the pace of her fingers sped up to match Shadow’s pace. _This is getting a little_ too _real...but I can’t stop._ She pressed her heels farther into the bed and lifted her hips, trying not to moan at the way the new position satisfied her.

“It was great talking to you, Shadow!”

**“Likewise, Rose. As always.”**

_Shadow’s taunting had all but stopped, preoccupied as he was with the movements that were dragging them under. She forced her eyes open to look at Shadow’s. His eyes were closed in concentration. As if he felt her gaze on him, he opened them again. His eyes drank in every inch of her body as she rocked with his thrusts: where her shorts were still pulled down to her thighs, up past where he could see his cock slip easily in and out of her body. His eyes glazed over and lingered there for a moment before finally settling on her face. When his eyes met hers, they softened but retained the same level of lust. She didn’t need to look in the mirror to know her look reflected his._

_Amy’s breath came in ragged gasps as the sensations overwhelmed her. His deep, hard thrusts were countered by the delicate way he teased her with his fingers. The rhythm of his hips grew unsteady, signaling that he wasn’t going to last much longer than she was. Masculine groans caressed her ears, and a few dominant growls of pleasure were thrown in for good measure. She couldn’t bear to close her eyes, either, not with the hungry, lustful haze in his eyes captivating her. That alone was enough to make her shiver and moan underneath him._

_Then, Amy finally spoke up._

_“I love you.”_

“Love you, Shadow!”

Even as she said it, Amy’s eyes bugged out of her skull. _That is DEFINITELY not supposed to happen. I didn’t give her permission to say that._

Before Amy could get over the weird turn of events and the uncanny timing, Shadow made a small noise, somewhere between a “hmph” and a laugh. Then, fantasy and reality fused in one powerful, unsettling moment as he seemed to shuffle closer to the phone. He took in a quiet breath and spoke.

_Shadow grunted and gasped. He moved a bit farther up so his lips were brushing against her ear and opened his mouth._

**“And I love you, Amy Rose.”**

Amy’s mouth dropped open, and her eyes went wide.

“Uhhhh...BYE!”

Her left hand shook as she very carefully hung up. Her mouth hung open, halfway between panic and arousal.

_Amy cried out as another orgasm washed over her. Her muscles clenched. Shadow’s cry was hoarse as he felt her body pulse, slick and hot around his cock, even more intensely than the first time. His arm squeezed around her body as the pleasurable feeling made him reach completion. His dick twitched and throbbed as he pushed all the way in and released deep inside her._

Amy’s back arched harshly, and her toes curled as a pleasured scream was ripped from her throat _._ She rubbed her fingers inside of her as the orgasm overtook her. As the pulses faded, she rolled her hips against her fingers to savor the last few seconds. Her legs trembled. She moaned softly as she pulled her fingers out and lowered herself onto the bed, quivering at the feeling.

For a good thirty seconds, she didn’t move, content to lie there in blissful relaxation. Once her breathing calmed down, her eyes fluttered open, and a hazy, sated smile graced her face. She squinted a little at the way her ceiling light blared.

Amy tried to sit up, but her arms were too weak to support her weight. She laughed. _That was easily the best one yet._

Her lofty mood dimmed slightly when she remembered all the details.

_That was...odd._

She sat up and looked at her wall for a moment, then decided she’d just gotten caught up in the moment. She shrugged it off and picked up her phone again—still with her left hand, of course—and checked her email.

Her eyes lit up when she saw a new message that indicated the wireless earphones she’d ordered were due to arrive the next day. A wide, mischievous grin spread across her face.

_That means I’ll have_ both _hands free for tomorrow’s call!_

* * *

On the other side of town, another hedgehog who was just as perverted—but who didn’t make a big show of it—reclined in bed, tending to his needs.

He tossed his phone aside, tilted his head to the ceiling, and groaned loudly at the string of fantasies that ran through his head. He couldn’t decide which one he liked best. He stroked himself off thinking of lifting her and fucking her against a wall, then rubbed his thumb under the tip of his cock when he thought of how it would feel if she rode him while he lied back against the handlebars of his motorcycle. He remembered how sweet and submissive she’d looked as she bared her neck when he pinned her down that one time when they sparred. He smirked and ran his tongue over his teeth at the thought, wondering not for the first time if Amy Rose liked being bitten.

He pumped himself faster and felt precum on the tip of his dick as he rubbed it. His muscles shook, and he panted faster. It was all too easy to imagine the way she writhed and held back her moans whenever they did this. Calls like this one filled Shadow with a unique blend of power and lust. There was nothing like the knowledge that all he had to do was talk in Amy’s ear for a while to make her come unraveled—and by the sounds of her heavy breathing and bad excuses, that was exactly what was happening. It made him wonder how quickly he could make a mess of her if he could actually touch her. He licked his lips at the thought and squeezed his dick a little tighter.

With his other hand now free, Shadow reached down to carefully roll his balls in his palm, and he tensed and shivered at the feeling. He clenched his jaw and pictured how it would feel to actually have sex with her, to push himself inside of her and watch her squirm and moan in pleasure. He groaned and bit his lip at the idea. The motions of his hand sped up. He shuddered at the way her voice always shook, and how she tried so hard to hide the effect he had on her. The flustered goodbye he’d gotten out of her—with something as simple as a platonic “I love you,” no less—made him smile darkly.

It wasn’t long before Shadow reached his limit. He gasped and panted when he felt the upward draw in his balls. His whole body tensed. His dick twitched, then throbbed a little as he released his load. He groaned in pleasure. After a moment, he relaxed, let out a deep, content sigh, and took his hands away. He lied there for a few seconds to savor the moment. Then, he reached to the box of tissues he kept on his nightstand for this very purpose and cleaned himself up. He licked his lips, expression sated and mischievous.

Shadow knew he’d tell her someday. It’d be a shame if he never got the chance to actually do it with her. For the time being, though, Shadow was more than satisfied with their current setup.

Besides, he still hadn’t decided _how_ he’d tell her. If he told her in person, he could only imagine how adorable and flustered she’d get.

_But if I tell her over the phone, right when she’s on the verge of coming...I’ll **really** get to hear her moan._


End file.
